Estúpido Kiba!
by Linilly
Summary: Que Kiba te dejó un qué? Ese día Kiba solo pudo pensar en una cosa; sobrevivir


**Estúpido Kiba!**

 _Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron sorprendidos 4 de los 5 chicos que estaban en la Sala, Neji solo abrió los ojos igual de sorprendido que los demás

-¡Pero abuela! ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?- lloriqueó Naruto

-¡Porque tú no sabes de discreción!- exclamó Tsunade ya fastidiada, ante aquel grito todos los presentes se encogieron en sus lugares – ¿Alguien tiene otra queja?- preguntó con el tono exacto para que todos los presentes negaran con apuro

–Bien, entonces las cosas están así, Naruto, cuidarás al hijo del señor feudal de una aldea vecina, mañana te daré la ubicación antes de que partas, y si le pasa algo… te mato –amenazó- Lee, Neji –los llamó para darles ordenes de la misión que consistía en capturar a un criminal-

-¿Entonces queda claro?- todos asintieron –retírense, excepto ustedes dos- dijo Tsunade mirando a Kiba y Tenten –les daré detalles de su misión- la castaña volteó hacia sus compañeros de equipo pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, Neji y Lee sólo pudieron lanzarle unas miradas preocupadas mientras salían detrás de Naruto

-Muy bien- comenzó a hablar Tsunade una vez los demás estuvieron afuera –Es sencillo, una misión de infiltración, el testamento del propietario de tres de las posadas más prestigiadas del país de la tierra fueron robadas, aunque tiene sus sospechas, ustedes dos se encargarán de averiguar quién fue, cuando lo hagan van a recuperar los papeles y se los llevarán al dueño, ¿entendieron?- ambos chunin asintieron –¿alguna duda?- preguntó esperando dar por cerrado el tema

-Si- comentó el chico –lo que dijo… cuando lo anunció frente a los demás... bueno, ¿es necesario? –preguntó el chico, es que, demonios, adoraba a Tenten, en los últimos años había convivido mucho más con ella, en encuentros ocasionales al toparse caminando, en misiones o cuando todos _los once de konoha menos uno_ se reunían para salir a comer o a cenar, se había hecho gran amiga suya, pero de ahí no pasaba, y ahora Tsunade les pedía ir a un país a días de camino, llegar y mostrarse como unos importantes comerciantes del país del fuego, pero no cualquier tipo de comerciantes, si no como una PAREJA ENAMORADA de comerciantes, si bien la quería bastante la idea de estar en una relación con ella más allá de la amistad no entraba en su cabeza, miró a Tenten, a juzgar por su cara, ella debía de estar pensando lo mismo que él.

-Lo es- respondió con simpleza la hokage –el señor Toshiro Hamada ha pedido que así sea- la rubia se dio el tiempo de mirar a ambos chicos –¡no es para tanto! Solo es tomarse de las manos, darse muestras de cariño (ya saben, un par de besos en los labios y mejillas) y lucir como enamorados, inicialmente me habían pedido que fuera una pareja verdadera de ninjas, de preferencia con algún hijo para hacerlo más creíble, pero no tengo de momento ninjas desocupados con esas características, le pedí que cambiara eso a solo una pareja, pero ya lo había anunciado a donde se quedarán así que no tengo opciones- dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles en una carpeta

-Lady Tsunade, si entendí bien ¿entonces no solo seremos nosotros dos?- habló por primera vez la castaña mientras asimilaba mejor lo anterior dicho por la quinta

-Estás en lo correcto, me di el lujo de elegir quién irá con ustedes, debe tener parecido con alguno de los dos- los miró, en vista de que Tenten no tenía familiares se enfocó a buscar algún niño o niña perteneciente a la academia en la familia inuzuka, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, entre los registros encontró a Emi Inuzuka, sobrina segunda de Kiba, pero eso no quitaba el gran parecido entre ambos, aparte tenía el pelo de un tono castaño que semejaba al de Tenten, Emi tenía 7 años, pero contaba ya con habilidades necesarias e inteligencia que, según ella le faltaba muchas veces a Kiba, suspiró.

-Emi Inuzuka, sobrina de Kiba, irá con ustedes, es de sobra decir que ustedes se harán pasar por los padres de Emi, en fin, toda una familia, feliz- dijo con ironía cuando al fin encontró los papeles correspondientes a la misión y se los entregaba a la chica castaña –ahí está la información más detallada, partirán mañana por la mañana, asegúrense de llevar la ropa adecuada- finalizó mientras ambos chicos asentían ya dispuestos a marcharse, Kiba salió primero y antes de que Tenten pudiera salir Tsunade la llamó

-Tenten, asegúrate de llevar ropa adecuada para la ocasión –la castaña asintió a esas palabras antes de salir-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿él está casi seguro de que es su hermana quien lo robó?- le preguntó Kiba a Tenten, ambos estaban sentados comiendo en Ichiraku-ramen

-Así es, aquí dice que son cuatro hermanos, el señor Toshiro es el mayor, por lo tanto su padre decidió dejarle las tierras a el, con la condición de que dejara que sus hermanos menores se hicieran cargo de ellos, pero el es el administrador en sí, la única que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Ayame, la menor de los cuatro, hay varias razones para pensar que en verdad fue ella- le pasó los papeles donde describía lo que la chica decía –por eso se la llevó a un viaje de dos semanas a otra aldea para ver si pueden expandir sus posadas, dejó a cargo a una ama de llaves de su confianza para que se hiciera cargo del lugar mientras que ambos no están- le dijo terminando su plato y pagando su parte –el único inconveniente es que no se permiten ninjas, por políticas de paz en esa parte del país-

Kiba la miró levantarse mientras guardaba los papeles y el la imitó después de haber pagado –bien, iré a buscar a Emi para decirle acerca de esto, nos vemos linda- dijo saliendo del restaurante y despidiéndose con la mano siendo correspondido por la castaña, esta se fue a su casa pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer en aquella _problemática_ misión, agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida al darse cuenta que estaba pensando como Shikamaru, cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió a su armario para ver su ropa y elegir cual llevaría, dándose cuenta que tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la ocasión, pues ella carecía de tantos vestidos y sobre todo, no tenía ni un par de tacones o zapatos que no fueran de entrenamiento, suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a la tienda más barata pero buena que encontrara.

* * *

La castaña llegó a la salida de la aldea donde Kiba y Akamaru junto a su sobrina la estaban esperando para partir, les sonrió animadamente mientras saludaba a Kiba y acariciaba a Akamaru, volteó a ver hacia la pequeña y le dedicó una suave sonrisa

-¡Hola pequeña! Soy Tenten, tu eres Emi, ¿no es así? ¡Mucho gusto!- le habló a la niña, la cual primero la miró detenidamente de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, poniendo incómoda a Tenten y haciendo que Kiba esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola- habló por primera vez, cuando pareció terminar de analizar a Tenten –así que tu eres la novia de Kiba… hmmm…. Me caes bien, ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

Ante aquella exclamación ambos jóvenes casi se caían al suelo, la miraron sonrojados, Kiba iba a comenzar a negarlo cuando sintió la mirada acusadora de Tenten sobre él

-¡Yo no le dije nada!- se defendió y miró a Emi –pequeña, no es lo que crees, Tenten y yo sólo somos amigos –le sonrió, Tenten pronunció un "el tiene razón" hacia aquella respuesta, la niña los miró nuevamente y soltó un suspiro lleno de decepción

-Bien… pero ella es realmente bonita, deberías intentar tío- miró a Kiba con un deje de inocencia

-Pero qué dices, solo la quiero como amiga, aparte ella ya tiene a alguien especial –le dijo Kiba en un tono tranquilo a su sobrina, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

-Neji y yo sólo somos amigos- se apresuró a aclarar la castaña con las mejillas algo coloreadas

-¡Nunca dije que fuera Neji! JAJA TE GUSTA NE- Tenten le tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó mientras la niña y Akamaru veían divertidos la escena

-Oh ¿shmea qjje shi?- intentó hablar el joven, la castaña negó pero apartó la mirada con un notorio sonrojo, fue respuesta más que suficiente para Kiba, quién aún con la boca tapada sonrió de forma burlona, Tenten le destapó la boca observando aquella sonrisa en el chico, estaba a punto de decir algo así que Kiba se apresuró en añadir –¡tranquila! No diré nada, de todas formas solo confirmaste lo que ya sospechaba- la castaña se sonrojó un poco más y miró a Kiba indignada, pero le agradeció mentalmente al chico, sabía que si bien Kiba no era la persona más discreta guardaría aquel _secreto_

Una vez aclaradas las cosas con la pequeña y Tenten se hubiera asegurado de que Kiba guardaría aquello partieron, serían 3 largos días de camino si se daban prisa. ¿Cómo logró asegurarse de tener aquel detalle en cofre de oro sellado dentro de Kiba? amenazándolo con que si eso se le llegaba a salir de la boca a ella también se le saldría la atracción de Kiba con la hermanita de su mejor amiga, si bien Kiba había prometido no decir nada, cuando escuchó decir aquello a su _dulce y adorable pero sobre todo buena_ amiga juró sin pensar que se callaría la boca con respecto a eso

* * *

Iban caminando, habían pasado ya casi 3 días, en cualquier momento llegarían a la aldea así que se detuvieron a descansar un poco, estaba atardeciendo, decidieron que llegarían a descansar a la posada en la aldea así que sólo se quedaron un rato a descansar, aprovecharon la cascada que había cerca para darse un buen baño y cambiar su ropa de diario con las que usarían para llegar a la aldea, Kiba se había puesto un traje no muy llamativo pero que le hacía notar, realmente le quedaba bien, la pequeña Emi traía puesto un vestido color blanco por encima a las rodillas, Tenten le había soltado el pelo, esta por su lado se había atado el pelo en una media cola, se había puesto un vestido de tirantes verde menta con bordados dorados y unos zapatos de tacón bajo –¡realmente bonita!- le habían dicho ambos Inuzuka, se dedicaron a caminar un poco más hasta que las puertas de la aldea estaban frente a ellos.

Kiba tomó el brazo de Tenten y lo entrelazó con el suyo, Tenten miró a Emi

-¿Lista para tu primera misión?- le preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que la niña asintió emocionada

-Si mamá- le dijo mientras le miraba guiñándole un ojo a ambos –¡vamos!- exclamó mientras tomaba de la mano a su ahora "madre" y dejaba que Akamaru caminara a su lado

* * *

-Eso fue fácil!- dijo Kiba mientras se echaba en la cama matrimonial de la posada, ya se habían registrado con los nombres que les habían dejado dichos, habían recibido bastantes halagos por parte de todos, excepto de una chica de alrededor de 18 años, que no les agradó a ninguno de los dos, puesto que en cuanto se presentaron como pareja de casados con una niña de 7 años no dudó en gritarle a Kiba un sinfín de cosas, puesto que a sus ojos Tenten podría casi tener su misma edad _y no está equivocada_ pensaron ambos

Negaron aquello, Kiba haciendo uso de su estatura y Tenten confiando en el maquillaje y su ropa habían casi jurado que ambos tenían 27 años, todos les creyeron, todos excepto ella, al parecer la joven de nombre Mika podía ver un poco más allá de las apariencias de aquella extraña pareja

El único problema que se presentó con la ama de llaves, una señora llamaa Fuko (muy simpática por cierto) fue Akamaru, al principio se negaban a dejarlo entrar pero a base de un poco de ruegos y una carita tierna de la niña lo habían dejado quedarse, siempre y cuando no ensuciara o rompiera nada, en el caso de ser así todo iría a la cuenta de Kiba

-¿Fácil?- se quejó Tenten-¡¿sabes lo que es caminar un kilómetro con estás cosas?! ¡Simplemente es imposible!- lloriqueó un poco mientras aventaba los tacones lejos y se masajeaba los tobillos, los cuales se había torcido un par de docenas de veces –debería ser ilegal usar esto- bufó

Emi solo rió, aquella misión le estaba pareciendo bastante entretenida, salió al balcón y miró hacia abajo, la posada era gigante, delante de los cuartos se podía apreciar un gran jardín con pequeños estanques adornados con piedras de colores y pequeños peces aún más coloridos, un poco más allá estaba un patio con juegos para niños, a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos al notar los columpios gigantes al centro de todos los juegos, se podía percibir un ligero olor a azufre, producto de las aguas termales cerca de ahí, volteó a ver a los mayores escuchándolos discutir a lo que no le tomó cuidado, si no que llamó a Akamaru y ambos salieron disparados hacia los juegos

-¡Póntelos tú a ver si no terminas queriendo acostarte aunque sea sobre una roca!-

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Eso podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados! –

-Si como no señor "todo lo puedo"-

-Lo sé, soy fantástico, ¿no es cierto Emi?- miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la niña -… ¿Emi?- volteó a ver a Tenten la cuál lo miraba de forma sarcástica

-No te diste cuenta de cuando se fue ¿oh, fantástico Kiba?- se burló

-Cállate- le dijo entre ofendido y preocupado –¿tu si viste?- le contestó

-Pues sí, se fue con Akamaru hace rato- contestó tranquila

-¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada!?- le gritó ya menos alterado

-¡Porque estabas ocupado alardeando acerca de que tú podrías correr diez kilómetros con tacones!- le dijo Tenten ya fastidiada

-Pues es verdad- volvió a alardear

Tenten resopló molesta y se recostó en la cama cayendo en cuenta que era matrimonial, vio un pequeño mueble para dos personas un poco más allá y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, guardó aquellos pensamientos para sí y esperó a que se hiciera un poco más tarde

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas justo cuando la pequeña regresó, entonces fue el momento de decidir en dónde dormirían, Kiba asumió que dormirían los tres juntos, puesto que no había problema al haber dormido así ya en anteriores misiones, no exactamente en una cama pero era casi lo mismo

Una vez todos hubieron tomado un baño Tenten llamó a Emi para que se acomodase en la cama mientras se dirigía al baño a cepillarse los dientes, Kiba quiso imitar a Emi pero justo cuando estaba por siquiera tocar la cama recibió un zapato justo en la cara por parte de la castaña mayor

-Adonde crees que vas, chico perro?- le retó

-pues a qué crees?- contestó sobándose la nariz mientras maldecía la puntería de su amiga

-ahh no, en la cama solo damas- le replicó con el tono infantil que la caracterizaba

Kiba frunció el ceño extrañado, bien sabía que cuando la kunoichi se ponía así no desistiría por nada –pero… linda- intentó persuadirla

-no- fue la cortante respuesta en aquel tono usual, dejó su cepillo de dientes en el baño del cuarto para pasar de largo al lado del castaño que la miraba ligeramente irritado, hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse mientras se acomodaba del otro lado de Emi, ocupando toda su parte y la que Emi había dejado libre para que Kiba no pudiera intentar si quiera obtener un pequeño espacio en aquella cama

-nena vamos… en donde voy a dormir?- intentó poniendo la mejor cara de cachorro que pudo

-pues ahí- le señaló el sofá, si bien era largo, el chico estaba seguro que con un poco de suerte sólo le colgarían los pies

Kiba negó con la cabeza –linda, por favor- intentó una última vez recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de la castaña, iba a intentar que Emi le dejara lugar pero sus esperanzas se fueron cuando vio a la niña ya profundamente dormida, derrotado se dirigió hacia el sillón esperando que Akamaru le siguiera, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que el perro tomaba dirección contraria a la de el para subir a la cama, donde Tenten le había dejado un espacio, le miró dar un par de vueltas para acomodarse y bostezar cerrando los ojos mientras la chica le pasaba un brazo por encima abrazándolo, Akamaru bostezó una última vez mirándole, Kiba no estuvo seguro si fue por la falta de luz en la habitación, pero podía jurar que vio a Akamaru verle con burla

-genial- susurró con sarcasmo, hasta Akamaru se burlaba de el –traidor- susurró lo suficientemente audible para el perro quien solo emitió un ligero gruñido para poco después caer dormido igual que ambas chicas a su lado, kiba murmuró un par de blasfemias inaudibles mientras intentaba acomodarse en aquel sillón para intentar dormir sin que le colgaran los pies.

* * *

-Esto es imposible! llevamos más de una semana buscando y no hemos encontrado nada, ni afuera ni adentro, ni siquiera arriba de la posada!-

Tenten se encontraba meditando las palabras del chico mientras veía a Akamaru jugar con Emi –adentro, afuera, arriba….. eso es!- dijo finalmente triunfante

Que pasa?- la miró Kiba con una notable curiosidad

-Buscamos arriba, adentro y afuera, pero no hemos buscado debajo… ¿crees que haya algún sótano?

No tengo idea –respondió –Hinata hubiera servido de mucho en esta misión –resopló a lo que recibió una respuesta afirmativa de la castaña

-Tal vez, hay que buscar por nuestra cuenta, alguna puerta o rendija que pudiera darnos una pista…. Ahora que recuerdo, el suelo de la sala de estar de la posada se sentía hueco, tal vez pudiera haber algo ahí- meditó la chica

-entonces que esperamos, es tarde, la gente debe estar ya en sus cuartos- pronunció antes de ponerse en marcha, la castaña lo siguió dejando a Emi al cuidado de Akamaru en el cuarto

Buscaron un buen rato alguna pista de cómo entrar al que suponían que era un sótano, incluso se metieron a una especie de cuarto del que parecía no haberse usado en demasiado tiempo hasta que Tenten, frustrada había lanzado algunas kunais haciendo que el suelo y las paredes parecieran alfileteros, al recogerlas había notado que una kunai había levantado una pequeña puertita en el suelo, justo cuando habían pensado que lo habían conseguido unos pasos apresurados los pusieron alerta

-te he dicho que ese cuarto no se usa mucho- se escuchó decir a una mujer, al parecer joven- nadie se dará cuenta de que estás ahí, aparte es amplio y tiene muebles, estarás cómodo

-no lo se, aún así suena algo arriesgado- le respondió ahora la voz de un joven

Tenten y Kiba se perdieron en la conversación alarmados, sabían que esas personas se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban, buscaron cualquier salida, incluso pensaron en meterse al sótano pero desistieron al darse cuenta de que este tenía llave, respiraron alarmados antes de que la puerta se abriera

-lo vez? Este lugar no se ha usado en siglos y está como nue…- detivo su habla al contemplar el lugar comenzando a mirar entre las paredes, justo antes de mirar al techo sintió una brisa detrás de ella haciéndola voltear, al no ver nada solo miró a su acompañante algo nerviosa

-pasa algo?- dijo el chico y comenzó a mirar el lugar con burla –como nuevo, eh? Esta cosa parece un alfiletero

Nada- contestó la chica mientras echaba un vistazo hacia afuera donde alcanzó a percibir un olor algo familiar, un perfume que no había olido más que… una vez que fue a una aldea de ninjas, más específico, la hoja, aparte un olor a perro que… un olor a perro? –oh no- su mente terminó de unir las piezas –Tenji, me importa poco si parece o no alfiletero, te vas a quedar aquí y por nada en el mundo dejes pasar a alguien por ahí- señaló la puerta en el suelo -comprendes?- el muchacho asintió ante el repentino cambio en la joven –hasta mañana- sonrió calmándose y salió de aquel cuarto dirigiéndose a su habitación, a mitad del camino cambió de rumbo hacia la habitación de la familia peculiar que había traído un perro, debían ser ellos, ¿Toshiro se habría enterado? ¿los habría mandado por _eso_? No se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de los "comerciantes" que habían llegado hace ya 2 semanas, tomó las llaves del cuarto y cuidadosamente la abrió… su cerebro se detuvo un instante, si eran ninjas podrían matarla fácilmente, sobre todo porque iba sola… pero debía asegurarse.. solo un poco más… miró la habitación, ahí solo estaban la niña y el perro…. Touché. Cerró la puerta lo más despacio posible y corrió rogando porque no los encontrara en el camino.

-¿Crees que habrá estado bien dejarla ir así como así? Se dio cuenta de nosotros- le preguntó la trigueña a Kiba

-no, pero tampoco podíamos hacer mucho…. Vamor a descansar, mañana seguiremos, nos quedan 5 días, suficientes para resolver eso- suspiró fastidiado y saltó del techo a los balcones siendo seguido por Tenten

* * *

Corría, había pasado todo el día ocupada por la estúpida Foku, pero a fin de cuentas al final había conseguido llevarla, la señora ya avanzada en edad corría detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla, pasaron por el patio de juegos, justamente donde una simpática niña las veía pasar

-Rápido! Le juro que los vi! Lo se! Lo se! Son ninjas! Vamos!- Le dijo sin elevar la voz pero lo suficiente para que la señora y ahora la alarmada niña los escuchara

-más te vale que no sea una de tus suposiciones tontas, cuantas veces van que dices eso de los huéspedes y no lo son?- le respondió la cansada señora

-¿oíste eso Akamaru?- le preguntó, hay que avisarles al tío Kiba y a Tenten –le dijo al perro mientras subía en el y aprovechando la creciente oscuridad de la tarde se movieron buscando a los muchachos

* * *

Ambos se encontraban dentro de la puerta, habían descubierto que era una especie de bodega abandonada, habían revisado meticulosamente la mitad de la bodega, estaban casi seguros de que ahí estaba lo que estaban buscando, un ruido los alertó

-soy yo! No se preocupen, bueno si! Háganlo! La señora Foku y la chica esa… Mi.. como sea, van a su habitación!

Ambos shinobis se le quedaron viendo dándole a entender que no sabían que era lo preocupante en eso

-el desastre, ustedes no están registrados para salir n han sido vistos en los alrededores?- señaló lo obvio –aparte el desastre en el cuarto… pergamino, kunais, y las….- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando notó que ambos mayores ya no estaban –bien, solo espero que esto salga bien- la niña suspiró mientras miraba a Akamaru

Ambos mayores entraron por la ventana unos instantes antes de que las dos mujeres llegaran a su cuarto, escucharon las pisadas y los gritos histéricos de Mika, agitados se vieron sin saber qué hacer a sabiendas de que iban a registrar el cuarto

-recoge eso!- gritó en susurros el castaño señalando a las armas en el suelo

No es tan sencillo!- comentó la chica en la misma manera –me tardaré más de lo que ellas en llegar, aparte también son tuyas! Y ese desastre es tuyo! Y los pergaminos y…-

-quítate la ropa- la interrumpió Kiba

-eh?- exclamó sorprendida y con los colores subiéndosele al rostro

Quítatela, rápido! Solo el pantalón y la blusa, no pido más!- dijo mientras el comenzaba a despojarse de su playera y sus pantalones ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica –mierda Tenten, hazme cazo!- arrojó las prendas que se había quitado y comenzó a patear todo el desorden hacia debajo de la cama pero procurando que la ropa recién aventada fuera visible, la castaña dudó un par de segundos antes de hacer lo que Kiba le pedía, se quitó la blusa y se la pasó a Kiba, repitió el mismo proceso con el pantalón, agradeció la ropa interior deportiva que casi siempre portaba, el chico evitó mirarla mientras tiraba aquella ropa cerca de la perta y desordenaba la cama, tiró las almohadas cerca de la ropa ante la mirada atónita de la chica, apagó la luz dejando que la única iluminación que hubiera fuera la de los últimos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de su balcón y en n movimiento rápido agarró a Tenten de los hombros y la tiró a la cama debajo de el mientras los cubría hasta los hombros con las cobijas

-Va a sonar muy raro esto que te voy a decir pero…- miró a la chica debajo de el, sus mejillas ardían, estaba seguro de que estaba casi o igual de sonrojado que ella, pensó un momento las palabras que iba a decir pero ninguna versión en las que estaba intentando plantearlas sonaban menos indecentes –quiero que hagas ruiditos- escupió

-Eh…?-

-haz ruiditos…. Ya sabes como…- se tragó el orgullo- ahh ahh

tenten lo miró aguantando una carcajada

-es enserio!- le dijo completamente rojo, al momento escucharon unos gritos, al parecer de Mika diciéndole a la ama de llaves que abriera, en cuanto oyeron la llave entrando a la cerradura ambos se miraron sonrojados

-Aquí vamos…- susurró el chico antes de besar a la castaña.

-señora! No están, es enserio! Verá que son ninjas! Solo hay que revisar su cuarto y verá que hasta la niña es….- se calló cuando al abrir la puerta presenció la escena que nunca esperó ver… y escuchar tanto ella como la ama de llaves se pusieron rojas hasta las orejas, la chica emitió un gritito llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes se mostraron igual de sorprendidos, la chica inmediatamente se escondió entre las sábanas y el chico emitió un molesto "hey!"

la chica dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, la ropa, la sitación, bien, talvez no eran lo que ella creía, antes de salir hizo una profunda reverencia y pidió disculpas rápidamente, cabe destacar que lo hizo demasiado avergonzada y en cuanto terminó salió como si de un rayo se tratara

-tú y tus supersticiones- gruñó avergonzada la señora ama de llaves para después pegar paso apresurado hacia la recepción, la chica demasiado avergonzada se dirigió hacia no sabía dónde, pero a un punto muy alejado de aquella habitación

* * *

Tenten saltó de la cama empujando a Kiba lo más lejos que pudo, este sólo se quejó, la castaña saltó directamente al espejo, no sin antes haberse puesto su ropa

-que loooocooooo- escucharon una tercera vos, la de Emi para ser exactos, dicho esto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ganándose las miradas avergonzadas y sobre todo matonas de ambos mayores

-qué es tan gracioso enana?- gruñó Kiba

-n-nada- habló como pudo entre las carcajadas –es que… jajaja eso estuvo de perros- dijo antes de volver a estallar de risa, Kiba iba a refutar cuando la voz de Tenten lo llamó infundiendo un miedo inexplicable en el

-s-si?- logró contestar

-ESTÚPIDO KIBAAAAAAAAA- le gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el con toda la furia que una kunoichi podía contener

-se puso en contra de la pared y se tiró al suelo evitando un golpe que le podría haber costado todo su hermoso y sexi rostro

-ahora que hice!?-

-no te hagas idiota, idiota!- le dijo furiosa señalando una marca roja del tamaño de una pequeña ficha de botella en su cuello

-KIBA LE HIZO UN CHUPETÓN!- le gritó entre carcajadas la niña a Akamaru, el cual ladró eufóricamete como si también se estuviera partiendo de risa como Emi

Al oír aquello Kiba solo pudo sonrojarse y defenderse de los ataques de la castaña, en fin, mañana sería otro día… si sobrevivía

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo solicitado, la misión había sido, si bien muy tediosa, todo un éxito, al final resultó que la chica esa, Mika había planeado quedarse con los papeles de propiedad de las tierras a espaldas de todos, incluso de la hermana menor de quién sospechaba el señor Toshiro. Habían recibido su paga adecuada y una propina extra para la pequeña, los tres ninjas se habían marchado al no querer estar más tiempo ahí, claro está que a ojos de todos los demás la pareja de comerciantes y su curiosa hija se habían marchado debido a que habían acabado sus asuntos ahí, a nadie le pareció raro que algunas personas como el ama de llaves y la hermana menor los había acompañado hasta la salida, lo que les pareció raro fue que el mismísimo señor dueño de aquellas posadas saliera a despedirlos alegremente también

-Al fin en casa- suspiró Kiba alegre, secundado por unos "si!" entusiasmados de ambas chicas y un ladrido de Akamaru, entraron respirando el dulce aroma de casa, pensando en que descansarían por al menos uno o dos días, al diablo el entrenamiento con Neji, al diablo la ayuda matutina a Hana en la veterinaria y al diablo la escuela por dos dulces días, disfrutarían esa paz tanto como les fuera posible…. O eso pensó Kiba

-Tenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Bella flooooooooor, regresaste! Te extrañamooooooooooooos- fue lo último que escuchó la castaña mayor antes de ser arrollada por su compañero de equipo de mayas verdes

-Lee.. gusto verte- dijo intentando respirar, vio detrás a Neji y pidió ayuda con la mirada

-Gai-sensei está de misión! Y las cosas sin ti son muy tristeeeees- dijo en un tono lloroso para luego cambiarlo a uno de entusiasmo soltando a la castaña después de un "ya déjala resprar Lee" de parte de Neji –pero ya estás aquiiiiiiiiii!- le dijo poniéndose a la par de Neji -estamos tan feli….- detuvo abruptamente su hablar lanzando una mirada confundida hacia ella, al mismo tiempo Neji se acercó autoritariamente a ella, poniéndola nerviosa, pero como la buena kunoichi que era no lo mostró, al contrario

-que pasa?- preguntó con el tomo más normal que pudo poner, Neji no le ayudó en nada levantando la mano y poniendo un dedo en su cuello, justo donde…. Oh oh

-que es eso?- preguntó sin quitar su dedo aún, Lee se asomó a la vez que ponía una expresión enojada en su rostro, Neji en cambio pasó la mirada hacia donde estaba Kinba, analizando la expresión asustada que tenía

-alguien te lastimó florecita?- preguntó el de las mayas

-eh? No yo… solo que…- balbuceó la castaña

-no la lastimaron! La besaron!- gritó la niña divertida, todos los mayores voltearon a verla, los dos que recién habían cumplido la misión alarmados y los otros dos con una calma que daba miedo

No, su sobrina no le pudo haber hecho eso verdad? No no no no…. A quién engañaba, si lo hizo.

-Eh?- musitó Tenten

-siiiii! Kiba lo hizo! Le hizo un chupetón!- les dijo para un momento después echarse a reír ante la mirada de Akamaru el cual parecía estar reprochándola

Las miradas de Neji y Le fueron a dar hacia Kiba después de esa declaración, eran las miradas más asesinas que en su vida había visto, poco le bastó para saber que era hombre muerto, sobre todo cuando vio a Neji activando su byakugan y a Lee quitándose las vendas, una mirada le bastó para saber que debía huir por su vida, AHORA. Tras un grito más parecido al de una mujer se echó a correr, perseguido por Neji y Lee, un segundo después Akamaru reaccionó corriendo tras ellos para ayudar a su dueño dejando atrás a las muchachas, una atónita y la otra partiéndose de la risa.

Kiba le daría el informe de la misión a la hokage al siguiente día, eso si sobrevivía aunque no estaba tan seguro de correr tanta suerte esta vez, así que no era un secreto que Kiba era hombre muerto…. Y mucho.

* * *

 **Mis queridos amigoooooos, siento no subir nada más pero la escuela absorbe, perdón si quedó medio aguado o aburrido, pero no tengo nadade creatividad en este momento, estoy secaaaaaa, alv, pero espero les haya gustado y perdón si quedó muy largo xD, es solo que… ash no c, bueno amigos, espero que les guste, nos vemos!**

 _~Line~_


End file.
